New Arrival
by The Narrorator no one listens too
Summary: What happens when The Phantom dies and meets those plesant corpses from the underground, narrated by yours truly Bonejangles.
1. No Pain

_Darkness, that's all, it didn't hurt, it was rather peaceful. Torment, gone it was unexplainable, he had no real memory of what happened but all he knew was, he was happy. _

Our story begins with our Phantom and his last dying memories, sad I know for some yes, but for others we're still parting. Oh by the way, the names Bonejangles and I will be taking over for our lovely Narrator. This takes place after our poor little baby; Corpse Bride had gone to wherever she is now.

Our poor Phantom, or Erik I believe his name is, I think Phantom sound better personally. He was lying on his death bed, a broken man, lost the love of his life in more ways than one. Unfortunately ever since she had died at the age of 53, Mrs. Christene de Chnagy had plagued our world. I'll say it, we hate her, we still do to this day and forbid the day when her idiot— I mean husband joins us too. Mr. Phantom as we have come to call him, came to us one stormy night after hours I might add. I was the first out there to greet the newbe, he was a bit frightened, but who isn't.

" Well who's we have here?" Mrs. Plum said eyeing our Phantom.

"Ah—um well . . . " was all he could stutter out

"Out of zea way, I want to zee him" Paul yelled as he scurried across the bar counter.

"He is good looking" Velma said, she's one of our new tenets.

"Hey haven't I heard of you before?" Mayhew said after taking a swig of his drink.

"Well Mayhew, don't just stand there tell us who it is" one of our younger members said, if you catch my drift.

"Aren't you the Phantom of the Opera?" Mayhew said and took another swig of his drink. The more recent members gasped, they certainly knew who he was.

"Well then, I need a new song" I said from the stage.

"W-who are you?" Mr. Phantom said.

"Oh don't mind Bonejangles, he makes up songs about how everyone dies" Mrs. Plum giggles childishly.

"Yea like Lord Bark-head" Ike, an old member laughed.

"Sing that one Jangles my man" General Bonesapart laughed.

"No" The Phantoms voice shot out; "Do you know a Mrs. De Changy". The whole bar groaned, as I said from that moment she got here we all hated her.

"Why do _you_ want to hear about her?" Mrs. Plum scoffed.

"Christene de Changy had been nothing but trouble ever since she got here" Velma sneered.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Phantom said rather arrogantly and angry.

"Bone-daddy, tell 'im" Paul whistled.

"_This is a story of love, hate and that girl we all love to hate" _and I began my song.

" _Poor little Christy, all on her own._

_No one to cherish no one to hold, _

_Poor little baby, down in the dumps, _

_(Chorus) Oh yea so sad_

_She waited for a man to ask for her hand_

_Then came he truehearted man_

_Wearin' that mask he so proudly wears_

_(Chorus) Oh my, oh my some couldn't wait for this girl to die_

_They all tried to pray_

_But she wouldn't go away_

_He taught her to sing_

_She knew hod to dance_

_He was in her trance_

_(Chorus) Oh my, oh my some couldn't wait for this girl to die_

_They all tried to pray_

_But she wouldn't go away_

_Then came along _

_The flop of all flops_

_The second in command_

_Of Miss. Not love but lust_

_He kept her so close _

_And she fell in his trap_

_(Chorus) Oh my, oh my some couldn't wait for this girl to die_

_They all tried to pray_

_But she wouldn't go away_

_They fought for the girl of their dreams_

_But Mr. Rich and dear won _

_Like a prize won at a fair_

_She followed from the one she loved_

_(Chorus) Oh my, oh my some couldn't wait for this girl to die_

_They all tried to pray_

_But she wouldn't go away"_

The whole room was silent, and our poor Phantom was truly down in the dumps.

"Awe Hun, you'll forget her soon" Mrs. Plum comforted him.

"Erik?" The voice of demise called from the room in the bar.


	2. Hell

"Oh, what do you want" Mrs. Plum hissed.

"Erik is that really you?" Christene said

"Go away" Mr. Phantom whispered

"But Erik—" Christene started but it was my time to butt in.

"Little Crissy should keep to herself" I said and began to play a tune on the piano. Well that got rid of her; the little sissy began to cry and ran out of the bar.

"You did good" General Bonesapart said and patted him on the back.

"So, I'm dead" Mr. Phantom choked out.

" 'Fraid so deary" Mrs. Plum whispered.

"Now what do I do?" Mr. Phantom said.

"NEW ARRIVAL!" Paul sobbed, "Its COME IT'S FINALLY COME". We all knew this was bad, and unfortunately there was only one person that would cause Paul to cry.

"It's her idiot" Velma sighed and opened the bar door to reveal Raoul de Changy.

"Damn it, I thought he was due in three years," Mayhew said.

"Suicide" Velma snapped and walked away.

"Great another song" I said, got up and took out a piece of paper.

"YOU!" The Flop shouted and lunged at our Mr. Phantom.

"Hey break it up" General Bonesapart shouted and pointed his sword at Floppy.

"Why are you defending him?" Floppy said, "He's a monster". The whole bar began to laugh, you see we all thought it was the other way around.

"Well two new arrivals in one day" Lord Bark-head said as he came out from his hiding place.

"What do you want, Barkface" Mrs. Plum hissed and pulled out General Bonesapart's sword and pointed it at Barkis.

"I just want to see the newbes" he chuckled and took a swig of a drink, sitting on the counter.

"Be careful my Lord Barkis, we don't want a repeat of last time" I said, "don't drink foreign substances".

"Very funny" Barkis shouted as the whole bar burst into laughter. Just a little side note here, it is my hobby, sport and favorite past time, to pick on our Lord Barkis. "It just so happens that I know where your wife is Vitcome" Barkis said to Floppy and they both walked out of the bar.

"Is there anywhere else I can go?" Mr. Phantom said.

"Sorry but no, this is a one way stop" I said and went over to him.

"Damn, just when I thought I could be at rest, forget it all" Mr. Phantom yelled and the whole bar went silent. He got up and walked out of the bar, now after all of the eyes or who had them, fell on me. I knew they were all expecting me to follow him, well I guess it was good for me I needed to get out. So with a sigh I walked out of the bar and followed him to the high point, where Emily used to sit. I stood in the shadows, just waiting for the right time to help him.

"Hello, are you alright?" a sudden voice said. Now when I looked over I couldn't believe it, standing in front of Mr. Phantom was our Corpse Bride, Emily.

"Define alright" he sighed.

"Well what happened" Emily said, sitting down next to him on the bench.

"A person I had feelings for that betrayed me is here" he said, "and I just want to forget".

"A lot of us do want to forget, but sometimes we just have to live with it" Emily said in her naturally sweet tone.

"How do you know?" Mr. Phantom sighed.

"Well the man who killed me is here, and I'm dealing with it" Emily said. The two of them stayed there for hours, none of them spoke. This was going to be fun.


	3. Happy for Once

Well after waiting and watching I finally decided it was time to go, until I saw Barkface, Floppy and Crissy walking up.

"Okay you two I think we should go," I said as I tried to push them down another path of stairs.

"Bonejangles, what are you doing here? What's going on?" Emily asked.

"No time—" but I was too late, Barkface interrupted me, mid-sentence.

"Well, look what the cat dragged up" Barkis said with a laugh.

"It's better than being killed by drinking poison you though was wine," Emily said.

"Why do people keep bringing that up?" Barkis shouted.

"Well its not exactly a respectful way to die you dope," I said, as I said it was fun.

"Well anyway, Mrs. De Changy would like to talk to you Mr. Phantom" Barkis said regaining his proper ways.

"I don't want to talk to her," Mr. Phantom said with a glare.

"We're rubbin off on him already" I whispered to Emily and she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Floppy said.

"Other than Lord Barkis's face, your girly hair and Crissy's constant sobbing, nothing" I laughed.

"Look Bonejuice, we just want to get this over with," Floppy said angrily.

"It's Bone**jangles**, you twit and if Mr. Phantom says he doesn't want to talk to you then he doesn't" Emily said. Then she grabbed me by the hand, pushed me forward and grabbed Mr. Phantom and pulled him along. None of us looked back, and that was a good thing.

"Ugh, he gets me so mad" Emily said in the kitchens.

"But as I have said before, it's a fabulous spot to make fun of Barkface" I said.

"Bonejangles!" Mr. Phantom and Emily said.

"Well goodness me, I haven't introduced myself yet have I?" Emily said and Mr. Phantom shook his head.

"My name is Emily, and what's yours?" She asked

"My name is Erik, or most commonly known at The Phantom of the Opera" He said with a little more cheer.

"Erik, I like that name" Emily giggled and our Mr. Phantom smiled. Now I know this isn't a general love story but what's a story without a little fluff. Well we sat there, and the whole time I was ignored (which I didn't mind) while Emily and Erik talked. This seemed to brighten his spirit, and he became quite happy.

"Oh dear, they seem so happy," Mrs. Cook said as I sat on a chair near the pot she was stirring. I was really happy for our Corpse Bride.

"_She'd wait for her true love, to come set her free" _I sang and the two looked at me.

"What did you say Bonejangles?" Emily asked.

"Oh I was just talking to Mrs. Cook," I said innocently.

"I'm Sorry Mrs. Cook, Bonejanges, I've been ignoring you" Emily blushed.

"It's alright dear, it's just nice to have to company" Mrs. Cook smiled warmly. Well the hours passed and I fell asleep, and I guess Emily and Mr. Phantom did too. When we woke up, we were no longer in the company of Mrs. Cook but of Lord Barkis.

"I have a message for Mr. Erik" Barkis said. "Mrs. Christene would like to talk to you, she says it's urgent".

"Fine, I give up" Mr. Phantom said, "I'll meet her at the bar, after hours".

"I told you we were rubbing off on him" I whispered to Emily and he gave me a sarcastic look.

"Well then I shall tell Mrs. De Changy" Lord Bakis said, did a goofy little bowey thing and left.


	4. Another Arrival and Love

**I know alot of you want to S/N me, so just a warning. My AIM is on the fritz so if i dont answer the first time try again**

**Thank you Enjoy **

"Erik, are you sure you want to do this" Emily said as they went to the bar.

"I'm perfectly sure Emily" he smiled to her, "I know what I'm doing". We all walked into the bar; it was silent and really weird because I'm not a silent guy. Emily and I stopped at the doorway when we saw Crissy sitting at one of the May tables by the stage. Mr. Phantom went up to her and sat down, he face was stern and unmoving.

"Oh Erik, it's so good to see you" Crissy smiled.

"I'm sure," he said with a cold tone.

"Please, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I hope we could be friends" Crissy said and took his hand. Well two things bothered me at this point, Emily's depressed look when Crissy grabbed his hand. The other thing was Mr. Phantom's face had gone a deep angry crimson red and his eyes had darkened.

"You think that since we are dead, you can just come back and say I'm sorry" Erik hissed. "Apology not accepted, go back to you dear husband and forget about me. I know I won't have the same trouble forgetting about you".

"Hah, serves her right for what she did" I said.

"Bonejangles, do you mean that's who Mrs. Cook told me about?" Emily said, "about the accident".

"What accident?" Mr. Phantom said, right after Crissy ran out crying.

"No one told you?" I said surprised Paul or the General didn't blab it already.

"No" He said gaining more confidence here, which was good.

"Well Christene went to Elder Gutknecht to see if she could check on her husband" I started. "The selfish brat began to ask and found out that she could go upstairs if some one died as she said some sort of incantation. Do you remember Velma? Well she was the victim, Christene tried to take her body before she was supposed to die, but it didn't work".

"You mean, she killed Velma?" Erik asked shocked.

"Yup" I said walking up on the stage.

"NEW ARRIVAL!" Paul shouted and scurried out on the counter.

"Alright, who is it?" General Bonesapart said.

"Meg Giry" Velma announced.

"Meg?" Mr. Phantom said, "Little Meg Giry?"

"You know a lot of newbe's don't you?" I said with a laugh and I went to sing a little.

"Mama!" Meg said and ran to her mother who was standing in the bar's doorway.

"You know, until you start to decompose most of the people I know look the same as they did when I last saw them" Mr. Phantom said.

"Well all people look the way you want them too" Emily giggled.

"Well it's nice here, it's the first time in a long time I have been happy" Mr. Phantom smiled.

"That's good, and I hope it gets even better" Emily blushed.

"Well with you, Bonejangles and a lot of the others here, I'm sure it will" Mr. Phantom said.

"Alright people it's time for our new song" I shouted and the music started for Floppy's song.

Our song is about a boy 

A boy that's half blind

Kid who was born 

_Richer than life_

_Had everything he wanted_

_Accept for a wife_

_(Chorus) My, My it's all fun and games_

_Until we find out the boy's really gay_

_Theirs no turning back_

_So to cover it up_

_He gets him a wife_

_Who loves him not?_

_He goes to Paris_

_The town of all towns_

_And finds an old sweetheart_

_To cover him down_

_He takes her away_

_From our poor little Phantom_

_And now he's here_

_And overly flaunting_

_(Chorus) My, My it's all fun and games_

_Until we find out the boy's really gay_

_Theirs no turning back_

_So to cover it up_

_He gets him a wife_

_Who loves him not?_

_Yea yea yea_

"BEST ONE SO FAR JANGLES MY MAN!" Paul shouted giving another round of drinks to the General and Madam Giry. Surpassingly she drinks but not a lot, just a small one here and there. Well after Emily's song, Christene's song and a lot of drinks, everything quietly settled down. Emily and Erik had left around midnight; Emily wanted Erik to meet Mrs. Blackwidow and her Maggot. I was left in the bar, just relaxing and glad to be back at the bar. I wasn't expecting anyone this late but the creak of the door proved me otherwise.

"Well if it isn't Bonejuice" Lord Barkface said.

"What do you want, Brakface?" I said.

"I have a little proposition for you and your two love birds," Barkis said.


	5. Upstairs

**Well oddly enough, Fan fiction wont let me upload anything from microsoft word so things may be a little weird in my writting. please dont mind enjoy**

"Go on" I said, now I wasn't really planning on taking the offer, I just wanted to see if I could make fun of him some more.

"I want you, just you, Erik and Emily to meet Mr. De Changy and I at the high point in one hour" Bakis said and gave another little bow and left.

"Great" I said and got up, just when I got to relax Barkface comes with a proposition. I walked out of the bar slouching the whole way to Emily's place. When I got their Emily and Erik were laughing and Mrs. Blackwidow and Maggot were sighing.

"Oh don't they make a good couple" Mrs. Blackwidow said crawling up on my shoulders.

"Long time no see, Bonejangles my man" Maggot said.

"Umm Erik, Emily, we have to go" I said and the couple stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Why Bonejagles?" Emily asked.

"Lord Barkface and Floppy want to talk to us" I said.

"Alright, might as well" Erik said and got up. He turned and extended his hand towards Emily, she took it and he helped her up. The three of us walked up to the High Point and we immediately saw Floppy and Barkface.

"So you decided to come?" Barkface said.

"Yes, now what?" Erik said.

" Now you go upstairs" Lord Barkis laughed and Floppy threw one of Elder Gutknecht Ukrainian Haunting Potions at us and we were all upstairs. Well it may have been cool at first to be back upstairs, but when the realization that a flippen skeleton is walking around people will flip out.

"What just happened?" Mr. Phantom asked.

"We've just been sent upstairs" Emily said worried.

"And now two half decomposed people and a skeleton are walking in the human realm" I shouted.

"Relax Bonejangles, I can get us out of here" Emily giggled, "hopscotch". Nothing happened so she tried it again but it was still the same.

"Damn, how do we get back down?" Erik asked, and as you now can see I am still deciding on what to call him so I will be switching from Mr. Phantom to Erik in this one. Just then Emily looked over to see a small town, the town where Victor and Victoria lived.

"Come one, I think Victor can help us," Emily said and we snuck into town. "Alright now Bonejangles you can find Victor or Victoria and ask them for help".

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because we said now go!" Erik said and I went over to the house. The two of them lived by themselves deeper into the city as to get away from their parents. I snuck quietly towards the house; no one was out so it was quite simple. Getting into the house was the hard part, so I found an open window and climbed in. the house was rather small and that was good for what I was doing. I searched in almost every room until I saw Victoria in the library just reading a book. I walked in and cleared my throat; she looked up with horror in your eyes.

"W-what do you want?" she said getting ready to scream.

"Relax, the names Bonejangles, I know Emily the Corpse Bride?" I said also getting ready for the beating of my afterlife.

"Yes, and?" Victoria said now more confident and interested (I also caught jealousy).

"We need your help" I said and began to explain it to her. I don't think I need to explain it you all know the story, and if you don't go back and read the first four stories.

"Alright I'll help and when Victor gets home I'm sure he will too" Victoria smiled.

"Good now can I got get Emily and her friend" I said and ran out. I quickly pulled the two inside the house, I introduced Erik to Victoria and—well you all know me, and if you don't then use your imagination on how hysterical and jumpy I was.

"Victoria I'm ho—" Victor said as he entered the library, he stood silent and looking to the ground. "Hello Emily, Bonejangles, long time no see," he said nervously.

"Victor, they just need our help" Victoria smiled and once again I went to explaining the whole story.

"Okay, we'll help" Victor said.

"But how?" Victoria asked.


	6. Up and Down in a Day

"Who could help the three of you get back down there" Victor said pacing the library, it was the twelfth time in an hour that he had said that. I was lounging on a chair reading a rather interesting book on poems and songs. Emily and Victoria were beginning a light chat on options, apparently all was forgiven on past history. Erik was leaning on a wall in the shadows; just like the big teddy bear acting all tough. I wasn't supposed to say that but it's true, so blah can't change it. Oh god, I'm beginning to sound like the Narrator, it's not bad but this is a Narrator free zone for now.

"I've got it!" Victor shouted and stumbled over a table.

"Yes?" all of us, said together.

" Emily did you try Hopscotch?" Victor asked hopefully.

"Yes" Emily, said, irritated at what Victor asked.

"Well, why doesn't someone else try it?" Victor said hopefully.

"Hopscotch" I sighed and went back to reading.

"This is hopeless," Erik shouted.

"Oh don't give up hope," Emily said.

"I already have, along time ago" He said. Now I was officially tired of giving up, I got up walked over to our Phantom and gave him a good punch in the jaw.

"Bonejangles! What was that for?" Emily said in a rage.

"To knock some sense into this fellow, giving up is not an option" I said fixing my hat and going back to my book. That was unlike me but it was so called for in this story, and this proved to help.

"Bonejangles, you're a genius" Erik shouted, "Who else in the Underground made a vow?"

"Well, Jena did" I said wondering where he was going with it.

"Alright what did this Jena vow?" Erik asked.

"To keep the money she earned safe?" I said.

"Where did she bury the money?" Erik asked.

"Over where Emily was originally?" I said.

"Okay" Erik said and ran out with us behind him.

So we followed him to the place where Jena was buried, (and Jena is pronounced Gina). Erik looked around until there in the ground was a coin. He smiled and picked it up, then the ground began to shake and from the soft dirt near the tree Emily was buried Jena rose.

"Who dare disturbs my money" Jena's voice boomed.

"Hey Jena" I said walking up.

"Bonejanges? What are you doing here?" Jena asked looking at us. "Everyone's been looking for you three, they got Floppy, Crissy and Barkface in he bar for interrogation".

"We need your help," I said.

"Can you get us back downstairs?" Emily asked.

"Yea, sure anything for friends" Jena said. We said our good-bye's which I won't waste valuable time explaining, and then we were off. We all grabbed on to Jena and the next thing you know we are back in the Underground. "You guys better go call off the group, there about ready to tear about Barkface and the other two" Jena said.

"That's a bad thing?" I laughed, but Emily and Erik pulled me along as we went to the bar. 


	7. How?

The three of us walked into the bar and as Jena had said, Brakface, Crissy and Floppy were sitting in chairs tied together.

"For ze last time, where are tzey" Paul said and the General pointed his sword at Barkface.

"Haven't the slightest idea" Barkface chuckled.

"You're the one tied to the chair, don't be sassing off" Velma said taking the sword from the General.

"Oh Erik we have to stop them" Emily said.

"Why this is fun" I laughed. Erik stayed their, emotionless just watching Crissy cry her head off. Emily and I was looking at him strangely, but he life the bar with a low grunt. I knew it; he still had feelings for little Christene though I'm not sure Emily could see it. Well, since I didn't see this part, I will temporarily turn the story over to Maggot.

Well since it is my turn, I'll start with Emily running after Erik.

"You always end up chasing guys," I said from her head.

"Oh you don't know anything," Emily said to me.

"But I do know you like him" I said.

"Shut up shut up" Emily screamed and kept running after Erik.

"I said the same thing about Victor" I said.

"Yes, we have gone over this, you were right I was wrong" Emily said.

"Well listen to me this time, you like him and if all goes well tell him how you feel" I shouted in her head.

"It's none of your business" Emily said as she finally realized she had lost Erik. "Oh, I wish I could help him". Emily sat down with her head in her hands; things weren't going to well for her or him.

"Bonejangles knows you have feelings for him, we are all suspecting it" I said.

"Yes but how do I tell him, I know he still has feelings for Christene" Emily sobbed. Now back to you Bonejangles my man.

Well I followed Erik to the high point, though I don't know why he kept going there.

"So old ghosts come back to haunt you" I chuckled at my expression. Then that old mutt of Victor came up to Erik wanting to play. "Hey there scraps" I said and gave him a scratch on the head.

"You know, I know you know" Erik said.

"Depends on what you mean by know?" I chuckled; I needed to find out if he also had feelings for Emily.

"I still have feelings for Christene," he said.

"What about Emily?" I asked.

"That's also a problem, I love her" he said.

"Now lets review the evidence" I said, "You have feelings for Crissy and you love Emily?"

"Yes" he admitted.

"Do you know how stupid that sounds?" I said. "You can't have both".

"I suggest Emily" Mrs. Blackwidow said as she crawled onto Erik's shoulder.

"That's a ditto for me" I said adjusting my hat.

"But how do I tell Emily that?" Erik asked.


	8. Settle diffrences

So since my part is done for now, I will turn it back over to Maggot.

Well things with Emily weren't going to well.

"But he still loves that little rat Christene" Emily said.

"I have said it before, she is so over rated" I said.

"But the last time you said that, it was about Victoria but she isn't that bad" Emily sobbed.

"Well then put your foot down and tell him how you feel" I shouted.

"I can't, not as long as I know he still loves another" Emily sobbed as she got up and ran to the bar. O gosh, I still don't know why she always goes to the bar. So back to you Bonejangles

"Where would Emily be?" Erik asked.

"Where else?" I started "the bar".

"Then let's go" he said and I followed him to the bar. I got in and slipped away to the stage, and Erik didn't notice. Emily was sitting at the piano, not playing it but nervously playing with her hands.

"Emily" Erik said and she turned, but quickly turned back.

"Shouldn't you be with your love" Emily said with tears ready to explode from her eyes.

"I am" he smiled and Emily began to laugh. It was a sweet sight, but there was something wrong, very wrong. There was a new arrival, who had just landed and Velma wasn't there no one was there.

"NEW ARRIVAL" I shouted but no one came, and Erik and Emily looked at me strangely. "Did you guys notice we have a newbe and no one is out here?" I said.

"NEW ARRIVAL" Emily shouted and still no one.

"No one will be coming out," Lord Barkis said from his usual hiding place in the bar.

"What did you do?" Emily said rising from her seat.

"I did nothing, this is the doing of Mrs. Christene" Lord Barkis said walking out of the shadows. Now if you read our Narrators stories, she does this a lot. Christene is usually the bad guy, but hang tight this is different.

"How can we trust you?" Erik said.

"You can't, but you can try" Lord Barkis smiled. "Emily, can a heart break after it's stopped beating"?

"You're mocking us and you expect us to trust you?" I said.

"I'm serious, it's an actual question" Barkis snapped, "Emily would know".

"I'm not sure," Emily said softly.

"Well Mrs. Christene's has" Barkis laughed.

"Stop talking in riddles" I said.

"Christene has grown jealous, and angry that our Erik rejected her offer of friendship" Barkis explained. "Now things are a little out of hand".

"Where is everyone?" Erik asked.

"A sleep, she put them all to sleep and until you settle things with her she won't wake them up" Barkis said.


	9. Stupid and Insane don't mix

Barkis showed us where Christene was sitting, and she really didn't look happy. She was holding a blue bottle in her hand and glaring at Emily.

"Christene why are you doing this?" Erik asked.

"Why, because you rejected me and now I am getting revenge" Christene said. Well I'm sorry but I couldn't help but break out into laughter. "What's so funny, you meddling skeleton".

"How stupid that sounds" I laughed.

"Bonejangles, how is that funny?" Emily said.

"Because, she rejected Erik before any of this and now the tides are turned" I laughed.

"What he means is" Erik began "you rejected me before we even came here, and now your complaining that I did the same thing?" She stayed silent, she knew she was wrong but she just wouldn't admit it.

"NO" Christene shouted covering her ears.

"Permanently eight years old" I whispered to Emily and she just shook her head

"Christene stop this" Erik shouted.

"NO" Christene shouted even louder and she took her hands of her ears. "Since you seem to value friendship, I wonder how you would cope without it". Christene suddenly held the blue bottle high over the ground and was about to drop it. "Did you know that the only way to wake up the people here is to dump the contents of this bottle in the courtyard fountain". She then dropped the bottle and the contents spilt all over the ground.

"Well I don't know who told you that, but you have just awoken everyone" Velma said from Christenes side. Then Velma hit Christene and knocked the lights out of her.

"What was that all about?" Emily asked.

"This idiot read the wrong instructions to the spell" Velma laughed and held up a piece of paper containing the real instructions.

"Wait I still don't get this?" I said.

"You shouldn't have anymore trouble with her, she's insane that's her problem" Velma stated.

"And she's permanently 8 years old" I chuckled.

"So what's going to happen now?" Emily asked.

"We lock the Flop and Crissy away, Mrs. Plum is dealing with Barkface and we are going to greet the newbe" Velma laughed and we all went back to the Bar.


	10. The Cliffhanger

So that's my story, or acctually Erik and Emily's story. It ends with the two of them living in blissful peace for eternety, Crissy and Floppy being locked up by the General and Barkface beat to a bloody pulp. I know it's a bad ending but I call's them as I see's them.

What Velma ment by "wrong directions" is that, Velma had known what Christien was planning, so she switched the directions on the potions, which Elder Glutnick had helped her with. The acctual potion wore off after 3 hours, no illegal contamination of our fountain required.

As for the end of my story, I simply got to write five more songs and had another great adventure. Though there was one more thing that happened at the end. There was a party for the birthday of General Bonesapart, it was fun. I got to debute my five songs, Emily and Erik were making gaga eyes at one another and Lord Barkface and his motley crew were nowhere to be seen.

It was in the middle of my fifth song when Velma shouted, "NEW ARRIVALS TIMES 6". Everyone went silent, never had there been so many since the plauge. The door to the Ball and Socket Joint opened to reveal the two pesky managers from the Opera House, their diva and her hubby and some Persian dude, I didn't even know Persia still exsisted (I didn't seem like a very stable country when I was alive).

"Oh how nice, I get to sing in the after life too" Carlotta said.

"No way, the stage belongs to Bonejangles" Mrs. Plum said.

"Vell, then we vill have a contest to see who get's the stage" Carlotta said and began one note. We were all out of there faster than you could say Victor and Victoria. In her mind, she got the stage, in my mind, I avoided another death. Needless to say, that's another adventure for another day.


End file.
